Cherry Blossoms For You
by KittyFace
Summary: A new wind blows through the trees of Konoha and a cold-hearted boy begins to acknowledge the beauty of spring's arrival: The delicate Cherry Blossom.
1. Ch 01 Words Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...which is quite a bummer really...

Here's my first story, hope you guys can find something amusing about it. Not much of a story now but It'll get interesting as it goes on, hopefully. Kinda just typing off the top of my head but here ya go...I present to you my first Naruto FanFic.

Enjoy... curtain rises

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms For You**

Chapter 01 - Words Left Unsaid

--

"Ah, what a nice day." A blond-haired boy emerged from the door of his house, stretching in the bright sunshine. His ocean blue eyes blinked vigorously against the piercing light. The rays felt good in combination with the slight breeze that made its way through the village of Konoha.

The boy trotted off his porch into the streets of the village, headed nowhere in particular, but bound to cause trouble somewhere. His eyes darted here and there, bringing in all the wondrous sights of the fresh mornings in his hometown.

Shutters swung open, letting in the light of a brand new day. Kids dashed out of the doors and into the streets, playing tag and other nonsense games. People set out to begin their day like any other normal day.

Any other normal day would be a great way to describe today…if you weren't Naruto Uzumaki. He was always making some kind of scene wherever he went and couldn't seem to keep himself out of trouble. But that's what made him so reliable. He always found a way to cheer people up and make things better. Maybe that's why he heard what he was about to hear. Either that or he was in trouble…again.

"Naruto!!" The sound bounced off the buildings and echoed in Naruto's ears, freezing him in his tracks. That voice could belong to only one person. His eye twitched.

"Ino, hi. Eheh. What's up?" He faked a smile to keep from getting punched in the head.

"Sakura is crying and I need your help. She won't listen to me and you're good at cheering people up." Ino stormed up to him, obviously mad at something.

_Sakura is crying?_

A small smile formed on his whiskered face, signaling an evil, diabolical plan only a mind like his would be able to muster up.

A worried look replaced his grin quickly.

"What happened?" He questioned curious to find out what made a tough girl like Sakura cry.

"Sasuke called her ugly and said she was the most annoying person he's ever met!" Ino was angered at Sasuke's ignorance and could never forgive him for making her best friend cry like that.

"I mean, come on! Who could be so heartless as to make a girl cry? He obviously doesn't care about anyone but himself. I don't know what Sakura sees in him anyhow!" She rambled on as she paced back and forth, "He's such a jerk and has no respect for us girls! Can you believe he called her ugly? She's one of the most prettiest girls in Konoha and he just insulted her like that! I tell you, when I get my hands on that Uchiha, he'll pay for what he's done to her!..."

Ino stopped, blinking in confusion as she looked over to see Naruto gone.

"Where did that kid go now?" She glanced around, looking for the only spiky-haired blond in the village.

--

_Why is he so cold to me?_

Sakura sat alone on a bench in the park, staring blankly at the ground. The breeze swirled through the trees overhead, carrying fallen leaves with it.

_Why does he think I'm so annoying? What do I do to annoy him so much?_

A gust of wind caressed the girl's silky, pink hair, brushing it away from her face and revealing tear-stained cheeks. Her emerald eyes shimmered with the pain of being rejected once again.

_What do I have to do to make him like me the way I like him…?_

"Sakura…" A deep, enchanting voice echoed in her ears. His voice was soft, loving, and regretful.

She looked up to see none other than the famous Uchiha himself. His dark eyes reflected her pain and his expression was anything but scornful.

Sakura held her breath. Even after all the times he had called her ugly, annoying, and even worthless, she still somehow managed to weaken at the mere sight of those captivating eyes.

The boy slowly walked up to her, stopping only a few feet from where she sat alone on the bench, the ground wet with tears. She quickly stood up, hoping, from the look on his face, he was there to apologize and comfort her.

"Look, I'm sorry," Sasuke took Sakura by the hand, holding it tightly in his, "I…didn't mean to say those things to you."

Sakura was so relieved to hear those words finally come from his mouth.

_Maybe he's finally realized how much I care for him…_

Sasuke pulled her close to him, locking his deep, sorrowful eyes with her own. She was mesmerized by his expression and the look in his eyes. She never wanted this moment to end.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Sasuke paused.

Sakura blinked her tears away, waiting for the words she'd been dying to hear come from his mouth.

"I just wanted to say…" Sasuke tried again, "…that…you are the most amazing person…I've ever met…and…I…"

Sakura judged by the way he was hesitating that it defiantly was what she wanted to hear. Her eyes lit up and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"ok, what I'm really trying to say is that…I like you Sakura." He managed to say, not wanting to hide his feelings any longer, "I want to be with you…"

Sasuke's warm, sincere smile brought tears to Sakura's eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy.

Sasuke saw those beautiful eyes bleed rain yet again and pulled her close in a tight hug.

Sakura pressed her cheek against his chest. He had no idea how she had been longing for such a moment when she could be so close to him as to hear his heart beating within him. She closed her tired eyes, enjoying every second of this once in a lifetime feeling.

"Don't you think that trick is getting a little old, Naruto …?" A cold, familiar voice rang through Sakura's ears and her eyes shot wide open.

* * *

woot! first chapter done! I enjoyed writing this a lot. I've never tried a Naruto fanfic, but after reading my best friend's new stories, I got the motivation I needed to create my own Naruto story.

So here ya go! Second chapter soon to follow! This might even go farther than I originally expected. I'm kinda liking the plot in my head but we'll see how things turn out :D

Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Kitty


	2. Ch 02 Hunter Becomes Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Believe it!

-evil smile-

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms For You**

Chapter 02 - Hunter Becomes Prey

--

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he heard the voice he dreaded to hear. He slowly turned around to see the original Sasuke Uchiha leaning up against a tree, arms folded across his chest.

The fake Sasuke had no time to react when something as hard as steel clobbered him in the head, sending him to the ground. A poof of smoke settled to reveal the one and only Naruto, stars circling above his head.

Sakura glared down at him, her fist held up, hatred raging through her veins.

"Naruto, you dope! How could you do something like that!"

"I'm only surprised by the fact that you fell for it again," Sasuke's cold voice echoed through Sakura's ears, "I never thought you were _that_ stupid."

Sakura felt pain sting her heart yet again. She was heart-broken and disappointed to the point where she couldn't believe she even liked Sasuke anymore.

"Pathetic…" Sasuke simply walked away, leaving Sakura to cry.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and stood up, fist raised in front of him.

"Listen, you dobe! How can you be so heartless and uncaring like that?"

_Naruto…_

Sakura froze, watching Naruto stand up against Sasuke for her, even after she just punched him in the head.

Sasuke stopped and glared back at the boy.

"Ya, you heard me! Don't just walk away!" Naruto's voice was full of anger for causing Sakura, the woman of his dreams, so much pain, "Why don't you come back here and settle this like a man!"

Naruto pulled up his sleeves.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You aren't worth my time anyway. I have more important things to do besides fight with some poor excuse for a ninja." Sasuke hopped up into the trees, disappearing from sight.

"Why I oughtta…come out and fight! Or are you too scared you might lose?" Naruto yelled at the trees.

A light wind shifted the leaves, but there was no response.

Naruto gave up after a minute of silence. Sakura's sobs couldn't be ignored.

Naruto turned to Sakura, a more pleasant expression on his face.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He explained in a soft voice, "I shouldn't have done that to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Why would I ever forgive you!" She looked up from the ground to meet his ocean eyes, "You're the one that started this whole thing! Why would I forgive you?"

"Saku-…"

"No! Don't even say sorry again!" She cut him off, "I don't need your apologies anymore! You're nothing but annoying to me!"

She turned and ran into the forest, leaving a dumb-struck Naruto.

--

"Stupid Naruto…"

Sakura sat beneath a tree, her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms tightly around them.

The pink cherry blossoms fell at her feet, landing softly on the ground, such as her tears were.

"Stupid Sasuke…"

She hated him now. She hated everything about him: his rare smile, his perfect hair, and his eyes. Those deep, wretched eyes. Those eyes thrived on the pain and misery of others. If Sasuke couldn't see Sakura's pain, surely he would go blind.

If Sasuke couldn't see Sakura's pain, he would be blind.

"That's it!" Sakura lifted her head from her knees, "If I pretend he's not hurting me, maybe he'll realize I'm not weak and he'll like me!"

--

"What??" Ino's screech could be heard throughout Konoha, "You let her run off like that? What were you thinking?"

"I thought it would be best if I left her alone for a while." Naruto said quietly, trying not to make her any madder than she already was.

"I can't believe you would be that stupid to let a crying girl run off into the woods! She could have gotten hurt or kidnapped!"

"She's a tough girl," Naruto reassured, "She can handle herself."

"Ya, I know she's tough, idiot!" Ino nailed him on the top of the head.

"Well, she'll come back." Naruto gingerly rubbed the bump on his head.

"Hey guys!"

Both Naruto and Ino looked up to see a set of cheery, emerald eyes framed by swirls of pink hair.

"Sakura!" Ino bolted over to see her, "Sakura, are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine." Sakura smiled.

"She was crying two seconds ago." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go out for some ramen?" Sakura glanced at Naruto, knowing he could never say no to a steaming bowl of ramen, "I'll treat you to it if you want."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the thought of ramen. But not just any ramen: FREE ramen. What could be better than that?

"Sure, but let me pay for it, Sakura, "Ino insisted, "It'll be _my_ treat to you."

"Who cares who's paying!" Naruto dashed off to the famous little ramen stand. Down the street.

--

"I'll have the usual!" Naruto had gone to this same Ramen shop so many times, the chef knew him personally.

"And for the pretty ladies?" The chef was as skinny as a rail and his brown hair reminded Ino of Shikamaru, only with his hair down.

"I'll have some tonkotsu ramen, please. And get my friend over here some shoyu ramen." Ino knew what Sakura liked somehow.

"Coming right up!" The chef began preparing the ramen, while whistling a little tune.

Sakura sat in between Naruto and Ino. She was hoping Sasuke would be coming back soon and pass the shop to see her hanging out with Naruto instead of trying to get his attention.

And as if on cue, Sasuke was seen walking down the street just as the group was getting their ramen.

"So what kind did you get, Naruto?" Sakura saw Sasuke's blue shirt out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, only the best there is!"

"Lemme try…" Sakura opened her mouth for Naruto to give her a bite.

Naruto blinked in confusion, wondering why one minute she hated him and the next she's trying to get him to feed her. He shrugged and did so without questioning her.

"…" Sakura swallowed, "Why wouldn't you get something besides plain, old, boring kind?"

"That's the best kind!" Naruto flashed a huge smile.

Sasuke happened to catch a glimpse of Naruto's orange suit and Sakura's pink hair, sitting next to each other. He looked over to see what he would have preferred not to see. His eye twitched as he continued walking, trying to ignore them.

Sakura smiled to herself as she slurped her own soy sauce ramen.

* * *

Hmm...not so sure if I liked how this came out, but I'll go with it. Much is talk but I'll find some time to make more detailed paragraphs in the future.

I was lazy with this one, I admit, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

**Silbermond096**: ty! You're the only one who reviewed!! I appreciate it! At least _someone_ likes my story -sob-

Kitty


End file.
